Left Behind
by Western Dragon
Summary: Umm... You just have to read it. lol PG-13 because of a foul mouthed threesome.


Left Behind  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-  
  
Setzer sighed as he sat perched on top of a large, round button in the Phoenix Cave, making it sink into the ground. His closest friends surrounded him as he sat there trying to shake the urge to cheat someone into giving him their money at poker. They had been sitting there for an hour and their other friends still hadn't come back yet, nor had the spikes blocking them dropped.  
  
Setzer began shuffling cards as he grew more and more restless until finally. . ."Where the hell are Celes, Sabin, Terra and Shadow?!"  
  
"Probably dead somewhere. . ." Edgar said in a bored tone, "Just face it. We're the left behinds."  
  
"Ughaaa. . ." Umaro agreed, sadly. Of course only Mog knew what the hell he was saying.  
  
"I know what ya mean, Umie." Mog said, jumping out of Setzer's trench coat pocket, "It was getting stuffy in there."  
  
"HEY! Get back in!" Setzer demanded, trying not to move from where he sat.  
  
Mog just chuckled, knowing Setzer strangely couldn't go anywhere because the others were still exploring, "Make me, gramps."  
  
"I'm not old! I just uh. . . need hair tonic!" Setzer continued to argue with Mog, who was dancing around like a pansy, until Umaro and Edgar came out of his pocket and regained their normal size, "Hey! Who said you could leave?!"  
  
"Feels good to be out of that stupid coat. . ." Edgar said to himself, ignoring Setzer.  
  
Setzer started getting pissed and almost ended up falling off his switch trying to protest, "HEY! DON'T IGNORE ME!"  
  
"Ughaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!" Umaro hollered, being chased by humungous dust bunnies that had come with him from Setzer's pocket and grown with him.  
  
"And don't you run off, you stupid yeti!" Setzer continued to bitch as he remained on his switch.  
  
"Why don't you make him?" Mog jokingly asked, grinning mischievously at Setzer, "Or is the little pussy afraid to leave his switch?"  
  
"I'M NOT AFRAID!!" Setzer shouted at the top of his lungs as he moved his feet to the center of the button and shook fearfully as he saw the dirt floor surrounding the tiny cylinder. All Mog could do was laugh at the sight as his sides began to hurt.  
  
Setzer finally calmed down, whipped out a deck of cards and challenged, "What do you say to a game of. . . Go Fish? Or dost thou not haveth the balls?"  
  
"I got the balls right here, bitch!" Mog said pointing at his head as he hovered with his little purple wings, "Well, ones missing but I got one!"  
  
"THIS should be interesting." Edgar sighed, rolling his eyes.  
  
Setzer: Have any 1's?  
  
Mog: Nope. Have any 2's?  
  
Setzer: Nope. Have any 3's?  
  
The game went pretty much the same way till finally both had gone through every card in the deck. Both Mog and Setzer were suspicious. Very suspicious.  
  
Setzer: Have any 'You're a lying son of a fucking bitch'?  
  
Mog: Yes. Do you?  
  
Setzer: Yes. . .  
  
"Uh, guys. . . I think there's something wrong with Umaro." Edgar said, sounding shocked.  
  
"Huh?" Setzer and Mog asked in unison.  
  
All three of them watched in horror as Umaro melted into a puddle of white slush from the intense heat of the Volcano like mountain they were in. A few seconds later a few of the dust bunnies ran over to Umaro's carcass and made a mad dash with his internal organs. . .  
  
"Uh. . ." Was all Setzer could say.  
  
"What do ya know. He really WAS a snowman." Mog cracked.  
  
"I'd think you'd be a little more broken up about it, though. Wasn't he your best friend?" Edgar asked, confused.  
  
"Ah, he was a push over. I'm sure I can find a less submissive lover." Mog replied hopefully before realizing what he'd just said, "Uh. . . This moment never happened."  
  
Both Edgar and Setzer nodded their heads in response to the death glare they saw from Mog. He was one they knew not to fuck with very often. Life continued as usual with Mog and Setzer playing cards as Edgar was tossing his double-headed coin around until finally they're waiting paid off as the spikes blocking their path were dropped with a loud rumble.  
  
"Hurray! Now the others get to wait!" The three chorused as they explored deeper in the cave with great earnest, making sure to store some of the Umaro slush and some food coloring to make slushies.  
  
The End?  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-  
  
Uh. . . Yeah. The public will just die to know this is what I've been working on besides "To Love an Imp". . . Or maybe I will for posting it. Either way. There may be a sequel to this but I dunno, I need feedback. It's just a crazy idea a crazy guy got. For the rare few reading this and the rare few reading "To Love an Imp", I'm having a little trouble figuring out just HOW Locke and Gogo would interact with eachother. . . Plus Megaman 9: Rockman & Forte is so addictive. ~.~ If it had been translated into English I'm sure a lot of you would agree with me.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=- 


End file.
